A New Game
by AshReaper
Summary: As they say, One game ends, a new game begins. It was the end, but it never ended, lost and alone, Sebastian offers up a new game for the Master who he couldn't devour. Shall Ciel become the king of this new game, or the Queen? -CielxSebastian, Boyxboy, don't like, don't read.-
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ, BEFORE YOU READ STORY. THANK YOU!**

**'Ello my Lovelies! This is AshReaper, Ash for short, here! So before anyone reads this story, there is something that must be understood. This is merely a new account, and I am transferring all my old stories onto this account. My old account was under the name Obscuram Raven, so I am not copying any one elses work, as the original work is my own. If you don't believe me, and need proof, just PM Obscuram Raven, and I'll answer you back from there to confirm that this is indeed my account still. **

**Formally I was known as Raven for short, but now I will be going by Ash, as to not confuse anyone. My partner in crime, Charlie, will not longer be helping me with all my stories, since he is right now caught up in soccer season, and no longer has the time to write. But alas, he will be able to help now and then, just not as often as he used to.**

**This story will be updated slowly, as all the chapters are being rewritten, changed, edited, and updated. Eventually my old account will be deleted, however for now, it still stands in order to transfer stories and answer PMs. **

**If you have any questions about the account change, or concerns, please PM me at either AshReaper, or Obscuram Raven. **

* * *

**Story Warning!**

**This is a BoyxBoy story! Yaoi! Shounen Ai! MxM! So if you are not comfotable with reading such things, please just walk away now!**

**CielxSebastian**

* * *

**Story Rating:**

**It is T for now, but be warned, rating will go up as it continues. It will probably become M soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Warning:**

**Just a Prologue, nothing yummy yet.**

* * *

**Please Review, Fav, or Follow! Oh, and Flames are welcome, I find they help improve my writing! And if the yummy Flames are just to insult me, well sucks for you, 'cause I'll just laugh in your face. :)**

* * *

**A New Game, Prologue.**

Ciel looked at his hand, as he had been doing for the past few minutes. He knew he should do something else, or at least try to act the way he used too, but he just couldn't. He felt... empty.

It was as if a void had opened up where his heart should be. Everything had been accomplished. His revenge had been done. His soul had been taken. So why was he still alive?

His hand was unlined, smooth, perfect. His nails perfectly done, nothing out of place. Absently he let his fingers reach over to rub the Phantomhive Ring that sat on his thumb, only to be met with open air. Ciel felt a sense of loss at such a small thing. Over the years he had come to become used to have the ring there, even if it was nothing more than a symbol of who he is. Who he was. He didn't really know who he was anymore. His manor had burned down, along with his title as earl. In truth, no one had taken away his title as Earl, it was more so, he didn't know how to go back to being the Earl.

The Earl had been a young boy. A boy with a cunning, witty, yet terrifying mind that could outwit anyone. A mind that had become more complicated than most could ever imagine. He was the Queen's Watchdog. The darkness needed for the light to survive. He was the ruler of the underworld of England in some ways. He was the boy whose whole being revolved about revenge and vengeance. A boy who was scarred, a boy who lived in the dark. A boy who wanted to die. And when he was supposed to die, when he was promised to die. He had survived.

Sebastian looked over at his young Lord, who was sitting on a bench that could be found in a park in which almost no one strolled through. He was sitting bent over. His clothes were not his usual attire. Instead of the usual frilly, fancy clothes in blacks, blues, dark greens and navies, he wore a peasants assortment of clothing in hopes of being able to hide his identity. Consisting of a slightly worn cream shirt, with a brown leather vest on top, along with brown slacks, also worn. They did not fit the young Lord, as much as his old clothes. They had been hiding their identity for several days, staying at a local inn.

Looking at his master he couldn't help but frown. Days ago the battle with Alois and Claude had ended. Along with Ciel's revenge. He should have been able to eat the soul by now and disappear in search of another yummy soul. But he couldn't he found. Right when he had been about to eat the child's soul, he had stopped. His mind wandered back to the scene.

_Sebastion sat Ciel down slowly and gently on the broken bench. He was such a small weak boy, yet in so many ways, so strong. The place they were at was broken, full of ruins. Ruins of a once beautiful place. A perfect place to die, for a soul so perfect, yet so broken. Sebastian looked down at the Lord. Slipping his hands through silky black hair, he slowly untied the black string attached to the eye patch covering the purple marked eye. Ciel looked at him unflinching, unwavering. He was so beautiful, big eyes, ivory skin, blue black hair. And the strength in his eyes. Strength to be bored in the face of death. Sebastian's own face. Sebastian looked one last time into the eye's of his Master. Expecting to see pain, hatred, anger, and most of all fear, like all the rest of his victims. But there was nothing of that there. There was trust. Unwavering trust for what Sebastian was about to do to him. Sebastian froze with shock. Lost in the trust of those eyes. He must have looked too long because, he heard Ciel speak. "Sebastian, what is taking you so long? This is an order Sebastian. Devour every last bit of my soul, now!" Ciel ordered. Irritation flicking in his eyes. He really was not frightened of death. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said for the very last time. Glancing for the last time at Ciel's eyes, he moved to where the neck was and stopped. Pulling back he looked back into the eyes. behind all the trust, and now irritation, was something he had never seen before. Something he had never seen in Ciel before. There was a flicker of love. And love not for just anyone, love for his butler. Love for the only one who ever had stayed by him. Actual love. Sebastian's mind stopped working momentarily. He paused and bent back down. About to bite down. He stopped again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't eat a soul for the first time. It wasn't that he couldn't, it was more he didn't want to. No, there would never be another soul like this, and if he didn't taste it now, he would never taste it. But there would never be another person like Ciel again either. Never such a terrible, cunning, terrifying, yet so weak master. There would never be another Ciel. Without another thought, knowing full well what and why he was about to, he reached behind Ciel's neck, pressing into, until he felt Ciel slump against him._

Sebastian frowned at the memory. Still not completely sure why he didn't eat the boy's soul. He looked at Ciel now. And he did not like what he saw. Ciel who was almost always arrogant, prideful, better than everyone, looked... blank. Nothing was there in his eyes now They looked as dead. His master was no more than a walking corpse. Maybe it would have been better to have eaten his soul. Sebastian was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Sebastian... the game is over. All my pawns were cast. In the end their king fell. I was the king. I'm sitting on a mound of corpse. I am the last one, I won. So why is it I feel nothing? Sebastian... why didn't you kill me? I should be, no, I even feel dead. The game is over... what now?" Ciel whispered sounding... lost. Sebastian was momentarily silenced by that. Never had his master ever sounded lost, never the less asked advice. Sebastian was about to answer when a sudden thought came to mind.

"My Lord, another game has arrived, and once again you are the king, perhaps even the queen. Will you come with me, My Lord?" I asked bowing down, but lifting my head to look into his eyes. Ciel looked over at me. Looking me in the eyes. Something sparked, a piece of life came back to them. Determination and arrogance.

"Well, when did I ever allow you to bow to me while looking up? Head down! A new Game you say? That may just be interesting. Only because I'm bored of course. Take me there at once Sebastian! This is an order!" He ordered, his old light coming back.

I bowed down. "Yes My Lord. The New Game shall begin... in hell." And they were gone.

* * *

**Once again, Please Review, Fav, or Follow! Flames are yummy and welcome. Insults are just laughed at, so they are welcome as well! :)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**I will try to update at least once a month. But no promises, as school is tough, and I'm about to try out for Color Guard at my school.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY CHARACTERS, EXCEPT OC ONES, WHICH I CREATED.**

* * *

**'Ello again my Lovelies~ How is everyone? Good? I hope so! So life has been boring lately, and if anything, depressing. My parents just got separated, after months of me not seeing either of them, because they were with my younger sister in the hospital, while I was staying at my grandparents to stay at school. Oh well, its not as bad as it sounds though. My younger sister, who is 13, is done with both her 2 major back surgeries, and is now completely recovered, and crazy as ever. So, all's well that ends well! Anyway, it's refreshing using a new account. Speaking of which, please be reminded, that I am not copying Obscuram Raven's story, as I am the same person and this is merely a new account. And this story has been updated and changed.**

* * *

**Chapter Warnings: None, just Ciel and Sebastian bickering. Which is resolved by sweets. The usual. Hehe. Nothing Yummy... yet.**

* * *

**CielxSebastian! BoyxBoy, don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Please review, fav, follow, or all 3! Flames are welcome! Insults are laughed at! Hehe~**

* * *

**(P.S. Hell in this story, is in my mind a darker version of the Elven Kingdom in Lord of The Rings. Yet still giving off the same feeling.)**

* * *

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**A New Game, Chapter 1.**

Ciel smirked, knowing full well that this was going to be interesting. They were currently traveling across rooftops as they had done often in the past. He was being carried bridal style in the black butler's arms, of which when he first met him, he protested at, but over the years, it became normal. It had been years since he had met Sebastian, even if in some ways it felt like just a matter of days. Time always does seem to fly by fast. One memory forgotten into another, replaced by a small flame that devours the next. A snake eating it's own tail, when dead to be replaced by another. Perhaps it was time for Ciel to replaced, he mused. For whatever reason he wasn't sad about the thought. Maybe a little enlightened if anything. He felt the corners of his mouth tilt up. A smile. He hadn't really smiled for a while. Realizing he was indeed with someone he did his best to squash the smile of his face, but too late. Sebastian had noticed.

"What would you be smiling at my lord?" Sebastian asked, feeling rather amused at what he had seen.

"I wasn't smiling." Ciel retorted. Frowning he did something rather un-ciel like. He turned his face to the side, burying his face into Sebastian's neck. Surprised, Sebastian almost lost his footing, but managed to leap onto the next roof in time. Sebastian looked down, unable to see his lord's face. Strangely he had felt something spark in him when Ciel had huddled his head in close to his neck at first. A warmth had spread throughout him. More than a little confused, he pushed the thoughts away.

"...I was thinking about how I will probably be replaced. A new head will come round. Time seems to pass by so quickly, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months, months turn into years. And yet in the weird way it's almost as if it is all skipped to the beginning to the end. Turning minutes into years. Memories fade, only to be replaced by new ones. Without a doubt, I will be replaced, and forgotten. But Memories don't have to be forgotten. I wonder if anyone will remember me in 10 years, 20 years, 50 years from now. The infamous Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, becoming head at age 12, ruling the darkest corners of the human world, living in the dark so that the light might stay the light, disappearing at age 14. I wonder if anyone will remember." Ciel said. Sebastian was once again left speechless, not often did the young earl share any thoughts of his own, unless he was plotting something and needed assistance. He shivered a little as the breath of Ciel whispered lightly and teasingly against his neck as he spoke.

"My lord, I highly doubt anyone will forget your name. For some it will be a savior's name, never to be forgotten. Maybe a fairy tale past down from generations, but never the less, not forgotten. And sorry for this one, but for most your name will be a curse, your stories will be one of nightmares, Children will scream at your name, Men will piss in their pants at the thought of you, women will faint from fright. But you will most definitely be remembered." Sebastian said drily.

"You mistake me Sebastian. I was simply curious. I am not sad in the very least, rather I feel rather enlightened now that my days of being the Queen's Watchdog are over. I will be happy to be forgotten... Although the last one you spoke of is correct. I should hope it will be like that. Sometimes it's best to rule with fear. And it can be rather... amusing." Ciel couldn't help but smirk at that. Yes, even if he was forgotten, those who knew who he really was, that he wasn't just a toy maker, would shrivel in fear at the saying of the young earl's name. "Anyways Sebastian, how long until we reach our destination. I should like to put my feet on solid ground, and it grows dark." Sebastian jumped off the roof he had been on. Landing in a small secluded area of woods. They had traveled far since morning. Town houses had long ago faded to woods and small houses here and there.

"We are here my Lord." Sebastian put Ciel down gently. "If you will wait a moment, I will open the portal."

"Get on with it."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian began speaking in a strange language. A language that only those who were demons and had been taught it from the demon king himself would know. Between the space of two trees a black space opened up. Nothing could be seen within. It was an infinite black hole. It looked like a door way, though rather large. Without warning Ciel was scooped up, causing him to cry out a little. Grabbing Ciel, Sebastian leaped into the doorway, just as it closed.

The space was dark, breathless. Like there was no such thing as living. Ciel huddled closer to Sebastian, not frightened, but rather cold in some ways. Not physically cold, but psychologically. Sebastian felt this.

"Hush we will be there soon." A few moments later everything grew light. Ciel had to blink several times to let his eyes adjust from the dark, light, and then a normal light. Blinded momentarily, it passed quickly. Leaving him to stare in wonder, luckily for years he had learned how to school his expressions. Meaning only his eyes widened a little, even if one was still covered.

Hell was very similar to what the stories described, yet completely different. Yes, it was indeed unearthly, tall structures rose up into a dark purple sky, a pale silver moon illuminating the details on the buildings. Tall winding buildings escaped in intricate patterns, carvings of scenes, and people were pictures in stone and silver. Silver shone, with glints of gold and color, twisting with bits of pitch black. Every building seemed to be held in place by stone, surrounded by a fortress of stone walls, all paths winding up to a large castle in the center. Demons strode around the streets without a care, many grotesque, but some glimmering with unearthly beauty. The whole scene was something of a mix between beauty that could rival heavens, even elven, as the stories told of if there was such a thing, and terrifying darkness. Yet despite that, you could see many creatures that were humanoid, even some that look to be similar to children, dancing and playing. All holding a sense of happiness despite being a monster of legends. It was undoubtedly beautiful, it was not the hell Ciel had expected. Rather this was an unearthly world of those Faeries and Elves of children legends.

Ciel's nose scrunched in slight distaste.

"My Lord, we will need to head to the Castle now. His Majesty awaits."

"His Majesty meaning Satan?" Ciel asked lightly in a bored tone.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, I should like to meet him." Sebastian took one look at the young Lord's face and wished he was somewhere else, and was glad that he was not the King who would have to deal with Ciel. Ciel's face was one of pure delight, mirth, and plain ill will. Sebastian could very well guess that The King, Satan, in all his terrifying glory, would soon become a pawn in Ciel's game. A pawn for Ciel to control and use.

"My Lord... you are going to keep in mind that this is Satan we are speaking of, and that he is not a normally messed with person, and he is not a pawn." Sebastian said in hopes of quelling Ciel's desire to mess with people. And in this case, the strongest demon of all. As terrifying a demon Sebastian was, even he was not one to trifle with Satan, despite his relation with him….

"Pawn? We will see Sebastian, we will see." Ciel chuckled in delight. Sebastian was seriously considering a retreat back to the Human Realms. If Ciel didn't drive himself to kill himself, than Ciel messing with his King, surely would get them both killed. Although with Ciel's knack of surviving, he would probably live, leaving Sebastian dead. Sebastian sighed at the thought, holding Ciel tighter, he jumped from roof to roof.

It felt strange to be back... home. A place so like earth, but so different. It had been 200 years since he had last seen his Mansion, never the less his family. Of which he was dreading to the fullest extent. His Mother without better words, was Suicidal, emotional, psychopath. His Father was a complete perv, goofy buffoon, his eldest sister was a strict, mean, cruel, yet a complete pervert and sadist. His second oldest sibling was just like his father, except extremely smart. And then he had the youngest Brother, who was sweet, loving and caring. And absolutely loved his older brother. The only one he had ever missed. He was interrupted from his thoughts by their arrival at the gates.

A rather strange person saw them first. He looked completely like a human, except his skin, was... blue. A bright sky blue. Otherwise he was rather handsome. Bright sandy blond hair, Green eyes. He was tall, as tall as Sebastian, but willowy like a stick, looking to be around 24, although he must be much older being a demon. Very much like Sebastian, except he seemed to bubble with excitement. He seemed to brighten considerably seeing them.

"Sebastian! Is that really you? It has been so long, what, like 900 years? You sure have grown!Last time I saw you, you were barely 1400 years old! Barely out of your coming of age! So long ago. Oh, you are sooo handsome now! Sebby! I have missed you sooo much! You were my best student ever! My best friend! Why did you have to disappear like that? Nobody but the King knew where you were! And he wouldn't tell anyone anything! Except that you were in the human world. Although eventually words got down that you have been serving as a Butler for someone. You a Butler? Ha, as if. If anything, you are a ruler in all content. Born as a royalty, always royalty-" The man's constant stream of chatter was interrupted, thankfully by Sebastian.

Ciel felt as if his head was going to explode from all the chatter. But strangely enough it didn't bother him at all. It reminded him of a certain annoying cross dressing Redhead (Grell) back on earth, whom, Ciel for whatever reason, had started to grow fond of. Not to just say he had heard some interesting facts that had been blabbed from the blue man's mouth. Like the fact 'Sebby' was well over 2000 years old, he had a teacher, nobody knew what Sebastian was doing on earth, and Sebastian was some type of Royalty. Something interesting he would definitely remember.

"Hello Avin. It is good to see you." Sebastian said, with surprising happiness, and embarrassment. "It has been a long time, hasn't it-?" Sebastian was also interrupted from anymore pleasantries.

"Sebastian, or 'Sebby' as you seem to like to be called, put me down now, unless you want to hold me like a child 'till the end of time." Ciel ordered. Not to make his presence known, but rather because he was feeling rather foolish for lying in Sebastians arm's like that for no reason when he could obviously stand. Sebastian looked down at his master, having obviously forgotten his presence. That infuriated Ciel a little.

"Yes My Lord, although... you are truly a child." Sebastian smirked. He put his Lord down slowly and carefully. Making sure he didn't stumble or sway as he touched the ground. It had been a while he had been carrying the child. It had become for of a habit than anything, even if he was holding him, he often forgot. Ciel glared at him.

"Well, my, my! Who is this little cutie!"

"Ah, Avin, this is My Lord, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, The Queen's Watchdog, or once Watchdog." Sebastian smirked at Ciel, who glared again.

"Not that you helped much did you, 'Sebby'."

"I did what you had me do my Lord, any absence of production was by no fault of mine. My Lord."

"As you say, perhaps some is my fault. I had forgotten my Butler had the IQ of that dumb dog we would house in the manor, Pluto. Or perhaps the IQ of a certain redhead named Grell. I had just began to trust he had at least the IQ of a small child. Perhaps I was wrong."

"And Perhaps a certain Butler found that their master was rather foolish in engaging in games all the time, and treating life as another boardgame to do. Having a stubborn intent to everything and acting as a stupid, petulant, obstinate child in everything."

"Perhaps you have no sense of dignity when it comes to such things. As my Butler it seems you have become little more than a servant, mindless, a puppet. Unable to move without a master. Does that mean you are so clueless and stupid you don't even know how to walk?"

"You are nothing but a spoiled brat, pretending to be a King on the chessboard. Full of False lies and trickery." Sebastian regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. knowing full well he had gone to far. Wishing he could take them back.

"Spoiled? A False King? Yes I am both. At age 12 I lost my family in front of my eyes. Burning and mutated, sewn together into one being. Pronounced dead I was kidnapped and hurt, over and over, I was branded with a brand of the beast. It was burned into my back, not even dressed properly. I was sacrificed on an alter. I wanted to live and have revenge so I called you. Over those years I became one of the most feared names of man, searching and searching I saw death everywhere I glanced. I became a watchdog. Staying in the dark so the light could remain the light. And it was all for nothing. I won, but I lost everything. Call me spoiled again Sebastian. Call me a false King, because that is all I have ever been." Ciel said in a quiet voice. One of those deadly cam voices, the scarriest form of the Earl's grave. Ciel met Sebastian's eyes. Completely emotionless, Ciel was. Sebastian face contorted to a regretful and sad face. H bowed down kneeling at his Master's feet.

"I am sorry, My Lord. Will you forgive me?" There was a moment of silence.

"Very well, I could expect no less from you. I expect you pay me back with sweets later."

"Yes, My Lord... Chocolate mint lava cake?"

"Very well."

The old demon Avin watched the two with amusement. It was a very much like a… lover's quarrel. He stopped short at the thought. He very much liked the sound of that. He had known Sebby since the little black haired little demon had been born. He had always been stiotic, polite but never emotionally attached to anything. Except cats, for which Avin could swear he had an unhealthy love for... Sebby had grown up with very little friends, never the less had he ever fallen in love. the way the young demon was treating him now, was with the most affection he had ever seen in his whole life. Yes he was definitely going to get these two together, even if it costed his life. After also Sebby was like a brother to him and wanted him happy. However he did wonder why he had brought a mortal, never the less a child too the underworld. It wasn't untill he heard the child's last sentences about a little bit of his life did he start to realize that this child was no ordinary child. But he ended up chuckling at the bribing of chocolate cake. Sebby heard.

"Something you find funny Avin?"

"No, it's just... you are treating him like cat you like." Avin retorted, laughing.

"Hmm, so it seems Sebastian had an unhealthy love for cats even in hell." Ciel said out of the blue.

"I do not have an unhealthy love for cats." Sebastian stated.

"Explain every moment I find you alone. You are either petting or cuddling a cat. Stroking one. admirering one, in complete idiotic adoration that makes me want to puke. And don't try to fool me. I know that you your closet at the estate, was full of cats. Just as I know cats live under your bed, in your chest, closet, dresser, vanity, and in your pillow. You are most definitely have a problem." Ciel stated with complete conviction and truth.

"If I have an unhealthy love for cats, you have an unhealthy love for sweets and games."

"I am a child, it is expected."

"You are no ordinary child."

"No I'm not, yet by all means I am a child. And I do not have an unhealthy love for sweets and games."

"Yes you are, and you do, my Lord." Sebastian said smirking.

Avin burst out laughing. These two were literally a match made in hell. Literally. Perfect together. He was so going to get them together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please click that awesome, lovely, little box that says Review!**

**Please Review, Fav, Follow, or even all 3! Flames are welcome, and yummy! Insults will be laughed at!**

**Will be continued in 'A New Game, Chapter 2'.**


	3. Chapter 2

**'Ello Lovelies~! Ash here, Good morning, afternoon, and eve! So here is the newest chapter, but first, I have some awesome news! I MADE COLOR GUARD! WOOHOOO! So yeah! So far it's super hard, a I haven't danced since I was five, and the flags are HUGE and HEAVY. Lets just say all the girls who were already on the team, all have abs. O_O. Ugh. But it is surprisingly fun, despite being so painful. Unfortunately this means I'll have even less time to work on these stories, but I'll try to keep up with them anyway. Pus I have exams coming up in the next week, ugh! But besides all that, here is your new update!**

**To all my lovely reviewers!**

**LoneWolfsRage: It is continued!**

**Namine Taniyama: Thanks! And guess what! I made color guard and you are completely right. Those flags are huge and heavy, it towers over me. My training flag is around 6ft, I am 4'11 and 3 quarters…**

**Azrael Jinsei: It has been written! Although not soon, and I apologize for that! :)**

**NaNaChan95: Interesting is very good, hehe~! Here ya go!**

**promocat: Thank you! Do they really? That was what I was going for! Well, here's ya chap!**

**Ochie94: Thank you and Your welcome! It has been updated once again!**

* * *

**Story Warning!This is a BoyxBoy story! Yaoi! Shounen Ai! MxM! So if you are not comfortable with reading such things, please just walk away now!**

**CielxSebastian**

* * *

**Story Rating:**

**It is T for now, but be warned, rating will go up as it continues. It will probably become M soon.**

* * *

**Please review, fav, follow, or all 3! Flames are welcome! Insults are laughed at! Hehe~**

* * *

**A New Game, Chapter 2.**

Ciel looked straight ahead, rather bored. They had been sitting, well at least Ciel was sitting, Sebastian stood a little bit behind him, in a room for nearly an hour. It was large, obviously a library of some sort. The walls were a dark red, framed by dark, nearly black wood shelves. They were filled with books, old and new ones. Ciel had tried to get up and go look at them but Sebastian had almost begged for him to sit down and behave. For whatever reason seeing him beg was completely amusing. Around the room were several chess boards, of which he had tried to entice Sebastian a game of but he refused, even when Ciel threatened to order him to do so. but he had been refused with a glaring glance. Never had he seen Sebastian act like this. He could only guess that the King had him scared to the point of being desperate. Not wanting to rouse his anger for anything. Amused Ciel could only guess that this was going to be a very _interesting_ meeting. He wondered mildly how much it would take to irritate the king. And just how good of a pawn would Satan be to use...

Sebastian saw the smirk on his master's face. He knew that mischievous glint only said bad things were going to happen. Things that would be amusing to Ciel and him alone. While terrifying or annoying everyone else. He was sorely wishing and praying- yes praying, he was feeling that desperate - that Ciel was not going to consider Satan a Pawn. Awful things tended to happen when the cruel young mastermind found a new person to play on the Chessboard. He was interrupted by his thoughts b the opening of the door behind him, which could be seen between rows of shelves.

Sebastian turned and bowed, not looking to see who it was, since he already knew. Silently he wished Ciel would get up and do the same, but he knew it was useless. Despite that there was a spark of pride that his Master had not lost his strength and fearlessness. But at this moment, that was not what was needed.

The man walked around to the back of the room, sitting in one of the largest chairs, with a high back.

Ciel gasped quietly, not enough to be heard or seen. The man in front of him was the definition of beautiful. His hair was braided intricately into a large long platinum blond braid. It was slung carelessly in front of his shoulder. He was wearing a black leather vest and pants. He had ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce all in their path. He was pale, and undeniably beautiful. He could easily pass as a woman, but he looked strong. And clever. Ciel smirked a little. This was going to be fun.

Ciel crossed his legs, letting his head be propped up by a fist. A picture of boredom. There was a pregnant silence. Ciel refused to be the one to break the silence first. Ciel looked into the man's eyes. They were a ice blue. Lighter than Ciel's own blue one. To another person who might have seen the two's eyes, they would have found them nearly identical. Not in color but in what they portrayed. Mischief, cruelty, amusement, intelligence, arrogance, strength, bravery, and a small glimmer of warmth. They stared at each other in complete seemed like hours passed, which were only a few minutes, the silence was broken by a sigh. Ciel smirked.

"When Sebastian had said that you were one to be reckoned with, I hadn't realized just what he meant. I believe I do know now. So this is the famous Earl... Sebastian, you hadn't told me he was such a cutie. And a little fireball." The man's eyes shined with amusement. Ciel flushed a little, but just barely. Sebastian swallowed a little. He had felt a strange feeling rise up. He only knew that he didn't like anyone but him thinking Ciel of as Cute. Yet pride for his charge to be thought of as so. Forcing himself to answer he opened his mouth, riding the emotion away into his usual amused sarcastic voice.

"It never came up... but I do suppose you could call him that. That is if you like being on the wrong end of revenge, your Majesty." The Butler said with another light bow.

"Dear me Sebastian, if you do keep bowing like that I would think you will topple over. Enough with the formalities, there is not a need for them. Nor are we in public. Besides, we have known each other for too long for you to start treating me like that now. ….Nephew." Sebastian lost his polite but distant composer immediately. His face morphed into a smirk, a glimmer of pride shown in his eyes. Ciel looked over at him in surprize. This was the first time he had seen Sebastian look like that, he hadn't even looked this happy when they had met the blue skinned chatterbox earlier. Smirking Sebastian replied.

"It is good to see you too, Uncle, and really I would avoid from calling my master as such." Sebastian spoke in a dry tone, taking a pause and whispering the next part, so that Ciel didn't hear. "But I do have to agree, when he isn't being a spoiled brat, he can be quite cute. And a fireball indeed."

"Sebastian... I heard that. Please be reminded of our conversation earlier. And now you owe me two slices of cake." Ciel said drily. Sebastian winced.

"My Lord, you are going to be sick if you eat that much."

"If I was not sick when I ate the head of that life sized chocolate statue, I very much doubt I will come close to getting sick this time." Sebastian chuckled. He had made a life sized chocolate statue of a man for a children's charity. He had to leave for a few minuted to deal with the accident prone servants. When he came back, the head was ripped off and gone, leaving a chocolate trail up to his master's study. There he had found his Lord munching on the chocolate chin, where only the neck remained. Ciel had looked at him impassively before opening his chocolate covered mouth and had said, 'Not enough sugar.' Sebastian chuckled at the memory.

"That is true. Very well, two slices. But I do dare to say, you are cute my lord."

"I am not cute!" Ciel exclaimed angrily. "Three slices!" Sebastian ignored him momentarily.

"Anyway, it is good to see you Uncle. It has been over 250 is my Lord, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, once Queen's Watchdog, once the Dark of England."

"I see that now." The beautiful man turned his attention back to the young Earl. "It is nice to finally meet you Ciel. I have heard stories about you. As you have probably guessed. I am the Devil, Satan, and all those other names. But I prefer Lucifer." Ciel looked back at him without emotion.

"I have heard stories too, but that does not mean that they are true." Ciel said cautiously, not sure how much was known about him.

"Yes, it does not mean they are true. But the once I have heard can be nothing but true. Or are you not Ciel Phantomhive? The young earl to take up command at the age of twelve? Disappearing for a while, coming back with a butler? Becoming the Queen's Watchdog, ruling over the dark? Parents killed and mutated? You kidnapped and branded? Yes, all those things are lies you are willing to say?" Ciel rolled his eyes at the King's questions.

"If those were lies, I would not be here. I would be in some nice little house, ignorant of the dark, with a nice family. However since those are truths, I exist and currently are sitting in this room." Ciel said bitterly.

"Yes you are here now. I am going to give you a choice. This is the new game. This game will not be like the last one. In this one, we are all your pawns. I am giving you a choice, you may begin the game, or you can leave it. If you wish to leave it I can send you back to the human world with a new identity, where you can live in peace until the end of your days." Sebastian's heart clenched at the idea of leaving Ciel. Confused and conflicted he remained silent. Knowing this was a delicate part, he could not interfere with. There was a moment of silence.

"And if I continue with the game?" Ciel asked curiously.

"... The game will begin. We will become your pawns. However you will become what we are. Demons. You will be the Queen, yet also the King. Just as Sebastian will become the queen and the knight on this Chess board. But as I said before, there will be a sacrifice made to play the game. You will lose your humanity. You will have to become a demon. Are you willing to give up being human? In this game, you gain everything. Or you will lose everything. It is up to you. What is your choice?" Satan said seriously, unsure of what this young boy might do. There was a silence. Sebastian was strangely scared. Scared of losing Ciel. he didn't know what to make of the feeling.

"... A New Game. I was lost when the last one ended. Even after winning. Never would I expect a new one to come along. A new game..." Ciel looked up suddenly causing Sebastian and Satan to flinch a little. Ciel grinned widely, smirking a little. His eye gleamed with a scary light, the other covered up. Ciel reached up and grabbed the eye patch, ripping it off. He blinked. His magnita purple eye gleamed. It's pentagon glowing. Both eyes gleamed with that scary light. Ciel's grin widened, turning cruel and catty. "I accept the Game and it's rules. Let the new game begin. And Sebastian, I think I want a whole cake." Sebastian sighed a little, despited the relief. His master was going to get fat one day. Satan grinned straight out.

"I think I like you Ciel. We are going to be great partners in crime. Oh and Sebastian, I too think I would like a cake." Sebastian frowned with irritation.

"Fine, but when you two get fat, don't expect me to roll you around when you can't walk." Sebastian said. They both ignored him, causing him to sigh again, pinching the bridge of his nose, he began to walk out of the room. It had been a long time, but not long enough to forget the place he had once known as home.

"Yes, I do believe I am beginning to like you too. And I do think Fun fits the term better than crime." Ciel said with a smirk.

"Yes, we are going to have such great _Fun _are we not,_ Ciel_?"

"Yes I do believe we will,_ Lucifer._" Sebastian took one last glance at their faces and wished he hadn't. For the first time he pitied the poor souls that these too ever got their hands on. Sebastian had begun to realize that Lucifer and Ciel were very much alike. Sebastian nearly groaned at that. Their _Fun_, was not what most would consider fun. Yes, Lucifer and Ciel, were almost exactly alike. He frowned. It was time to go cook.

* * *

**So there you go!**

**How do you like my version of Lucifer?**

**Am I getting the characters right?**

**Am questions or confusion?**

**Any comments?**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA, I have decided! I will not update until I get 3 more reviews! I have 6 right now, ****I WANT 3 MORE****! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~~~~~ I'M SO EVIL!**

**Love you guys! Until next time!**


End file.
